1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic device having a keyboard module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this information era, people's reliance on electronic products is increasing every day. Our demands for high performance and portable electronic devices have produced many types of indispensable gadgets. In fact, notebook personal computers, cellular phones and personal digital assistant (PDA) have become indispensable tools in our everyday life.
All the aforementioned electronic products have at least a man-machine interface for inputting user instructions so that the system inside the electronic product can respond by executing such instructions. At present, the most commonly used man-machine interface is a keyboard module. FIG. 1 is a diagram providing a view of a partially disassembled conventional electronic product. Using a notebook computer 100 shown in FIG. 1 as an example, the notebook computer 100 has a keyboard module 110, a host body 120 and a screen 130. The keyboard module 110 has a plurality of first latching elements 112 and a plurality of keys 114. Furthermore, the first latching elements 112 are disposed on the respective sides of the keyboard module 110. In addition, the host body 120 has a plurality of second latching elements 122 that corresponds to the first latching elements 112 and a receptacle 124 for accommodating the keyboard module 110. The second latching elements 122 are latching grooves disposed on the respective sidewalls of the receptacle 124, for example.
Accordingly, the keyboard module 110 is enclosed inside the receptacle 124 and fixed to the host body 120 by latching the plurality of first latching elements 112 to the corresponding second latching elements 122 on the respective sidewalls of the receptacle 124.
However, to accommodate and fix the keyboard module inside the receptacle, the first latching elements must latch onto the second latching elements disposed on the respective sides of the receptacle so that the keyboard module and the receptacle are tightly joined together. The aforementioned assembling process often lead to the bulging of the keyboard module above the receptacle. Ultimately, overall quality of the notebook computer is affected. In particular, when there is any dimensional mismatch between the electronic device and the receptacle or any dimensional mismatch between the first latching elements and the second latching elements, the smoothness of the keyboard module mounted inside the receptacle will be directly affected. When a user presses down on the key on the keyboard module, the floating sensation may result.